Kojūrō Katakura
Kojūrō Katakura (片倉 小十郎, Katakura Kojūrō) is a family retainer of the Date clan, first serving Terumune during his youth. He is best known for acting as a strategist under Masamune, swearing unadulterated loyalty to his second master even during his roughest times. During his service, he was said to have been known by the Date vassals for his valuable wit, thus leading to his nickname, "Kagetsuna the Wise". Before his playable Samurai Warriors appearance, he was a generic NPC since the first title. He is sixteenth place in the Samurai Warriors 4 character popularity poll. Role in Games Samurai Warriors Throughout the majority of his game appearances, Kojūrō is playing second fiddle to Masamune's conquests. In his first appearance, Kojūrō acts as the weary Date retainer who is repeatedly surprised by his young master's recklessness. He questions his lord for which clan they should ally with, only to quiver in fear when Masamune challenges both opponents. Depending on the story path, he eventually accepts Masamune's rambunctious nature and congratulates his success for uniting the land. Kojūrō and the other Date vassals then accompany their ambitious lord to conquer the world. Kojūrō acts as a constant yet minor general within the Date ranks at Odawara Castle. In the second title, players are more likely to see the other Kojūrō (Kagetsuna's son, Shigenaga) serve in the Date ranks during the later campaigns in the game. Kojūrō appears with greater frequency in Samurai Warriors 3 and stays with Masamune throughout his story. In the Kasai-Ōsaki Uprising, Kojurō can lead troops to reinforce Magoichi once Norihide Matsuda is defeated. He can do the same for Yoshiaki Mogami once Yoshihide Shida is defeated at Hasedō. In Samurai Warriors Chronicles, Kojūrō appears as an officer in the Battle of Hasedō fighting alongside the Eastern Army and Masamune's forces. If the player follows the Eastern side, Kojūrō is actually a playable character. In this scenario, Kojūrō is the one who informs Masamune of Kagekatsu's location. After Kagekatsu's defeat, Kojūrō briefly wonders about the future of the land. If the player sides with the Western Army, Kojūrō guards Hasedō Castle. Samurai Warriors 4 Kojūrō has been with Masamune for as long as any of them can remember. He tended to Masamune's health when his young lord lost his left eye and is a reputed Date retainer. Kojūrō first accompanies his lord at the Uesugi civil conflict. After Masamune experiences the trauma of losing his father, Kojūrō provides supplementary leadership and advice throughout the Tohoku chapter. Since Masamune's irrational emotional state is comprising his judgment as leader, Kojūrō voluntarily draws the enemy attention to himself in Hitotoribashi and issues the army command to protect Masamune's charge at Koriyama. He quickly deduces that Magoichi came to Oshu as Hideyoshi's spy rather than buying into the mercenary's cover story. When the gigantic Toyotomi army threatens Oshu, Kojūrō discreetly opens communications with them. Magoichi catches on to his supposed act to desert Masamune and, acting as Hideyoshi's messenger, offers a pricey incentive for him to join the Toyotomi. Kojūrō declines and explains that his gesture was a cautionary measure for future peace negotiations. Since Masamune is not open to talks, he plans to help the resistance to prove the Date's strengths to Hideyoshi. After Kojūrō orders the counteroffensive, Masamune continues to recklessly charge towards the Toyotomi troops. Kojūrō announces himself as Masamune when his lord is in danger, getting severely wounded by an enemy rifleman in the process. He is pleased when his sacrifice finally awakens Masamune to his responsibilities. Thanks to Kojūrō's earlier inquiries, the Date are able to peacefully surrender to Hideyoshi before the Odawara conflict. Kojūrō is surprised yet grateful when Hideyoshi forgives their resistance and allows the Date to keep their independence. After the Date assist with Ujiyasu's demise, Kojūrō gladly follows Masamune's renewed command at Hasedō and Osaka Castle. After the Uesugi flees from the former battle, Kojūrō confesses about Hideyoshi's offer for his servitude and feels guilty for hiding it from Masamune. He is glad when his lord promptly dismisses the issue. Kessen In Kessen, he is known as "Katakura" and is Masamune's lone support from the Date clan. Masamune briefly addresses him during the cinematic at Harima, but the retainer doesn't respond back. His army is high in numbers, only a few thousand less than Masamune's own troops. Katakura excels with either rifle or cavalry troops, often choosing to fight with the latter. Should Ieyasu try to order him while Masamune is on the fence about his loyalties, he will protest most of his orders. Asking him to bide time or defect with Josui or Mitsunari often does not bode well. Katakura will attack even if Masamune is dormant and hesitating. Kessen III has him briefly appear as Masamune's secondary officer. Nobunaga has the option of coercing Masamune's defection, consequently shifting Kojūrō's own allegiances in the battle. Nobunaga's Ambition Kojūrō is one of the guaranteed vassals for Masamune's service in Nobunaga's Ambition. Throughout the series, he has nearly maximum intelligence and loyalty ratings for Masamune, being a master at managing strategies and domestic affairs. His war stats vary based on the title as they may be above average or minimal. He often has high marks for leadership so he can be a reliable back-up unit. Kojūrō is best with foot troops or artillery units. The newest title, Tendou, addresses him as Kagetsuna, and he acts as Masamune's advisor during the original scenario Oshū, Midaru. His elder sister appears as a downloadable character in the game. During the online adaption, Kojūrō is called by his formal name, Kagetsuna. He acts as the quest giver for players during the Dokuganryu no Yabou story arc, additionally granting basic supplies, advice, and other necessities that they may need before fighting beside Masamune. Kagetsuna often stays behind to guard the main keep, but he has been spotted beside Oniniwa Sagetsusai as a support unit. He is a master archer who casts various buffing spells on his party. Character Information Development Kojūrō was conceptualized to look like a capable officer of the east. Designers chose to make his design share the same clothing motifs as Masamune's past and present designs with some slight alterations. His glasses are meant to be a trendy detail for punctuating his eyes. His glasses inspired the Megane Ichiba collaboration. Personality Stern and prudent, Kojūrō is a wise individual. He has known Masamune ever since his lord's childhood and has always prioritized Masamune's safety over everything else. Kojūrō is a cultured and well-dressed gentleman, he truly speaks in a polite manner to both friends and foes alike. Character Symbolism In the Samurai Warriors series, he is symbolized by the kanji for "wisdom" (智) and "loyalty" (忠). Kojūrō's rare weapon is an artifact in Izumo legends. It was allegedly wielded by Futsumeshinomikoto in the wars of Nakatsu Kuni. Like the name implies, it is a near impenetrable shield as sturdy as any boulder. He used it to make his mark at modern day Yasugi. His DLC weapon is named after Tokushaka, one of the eight dragon kings in East Asian Buddhism who found enlightenment after their encounter with Guanshiyin. His Hindu counterpart is the Naga, Takshaka. The Japanese counterpart is known as a loyal if wrathful entity. Tokushaka is occasionally known to be female and daughter to Tokushaka, the shape-shifting dragon king. When Asura start their divine lives, Tokushaka is said to breathe in and suck away the wickedness within their human souls. If angered, his breath can instantaneously eradicate any ounce of humanity. His heirloom is the historical name of his personal flute. Kojūrō was said to have played it to signal the start of the Date army's march. Since the particular flute requires steady breathing to play in key, many speculate that he must have been rather calm before each performance. People generally believe that he was a skilled player since he was sought for during feasts and festivals. Voice Actors *John Payne - Kessen (English) *Ryouta Takeuchi - Samurai Warriors 4 (Japanese) *Hiroaki Miura - Kessen (Japanese) Live Action Performer *Taku Aoyama - as Katakura Sukojyurou in Butai Nobunyaga no Yabou Quotes *"Hey, so are you really going to let me play?" :"But of course. Before that, however, please repeat what I say. ...Imbecile!" :"Imbecile! ...What are the rules?" :"Ah, well done. I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon!" :"I am the dragon! The One-Eyed Dragon! Oh, I get it! It's a game of mimicry!" :"Such is the nature of being a shadow... Now, child, come with me. There's someone I want you to meet." :"Hooray! I don't really get what's going on, but I'm having a blast!" ::~~Neko Gozen and Kojūrō; 100man-nin no Sengoku Musou Gameplay Moveset Charge Moveset : , , ( ): Fires the enemies in the air then slashes twice before shooting them down : , , , ( ): Fires a shot then slashes horizontally. : , , , , ( ): Throws several knives around him then shoots a laser diagonally. : , , , , , ( ): Emits a soundwave by playing flute then fires several barrages from his shotgun. : , , , , , , , : Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : :Dashing : : , : : , : : : : (Ultimate/Kaiden): :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: :Spirit Cancel: :Deadlock Attack & Mighty Strike: Uppercuts the opponents before finishing them with a shotgun. :R1+ : Adds the amounts of bullets for a brief time. :R1+ : Shotguns nearby enemies. Mounted Moveset : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , , , , : Fighting Style Weapons Rare Weapon Acquisition *Stage: Battle of Hasedō (Legend of Tōhoku) Historical Information Gallery Trivia *In the Sengoku Jidai themed comic, Sengoku Angelique, Victor acts as the Kojūrō of the cast. His full name is "Katakura Victor Kojūrō". Category:Samurai Warriors Characters Category:Kessen Characters